While making sauces, stews, soups, chili and the like, many hours of heating along with constant stirring are required in order to ensure that the mixture has a constant temperature throughout and to ensure that the sauce mixture does not burn on the bottom of the pot. Tomato sauce, stews, chili and the like require many hours of constant stirring and low temperature heating. Indeed, some recipes call for up to ten to twelve hours of constant heating and stirring. This constant stirring can be extremely tedious, time-consuming, and physically painful for the individual responsible for the constant stirring.
Thus, it would be very desirable for there to be a reliable, automatic stirrer that can continuously stir the sauce, stew, soup, chili and the like thereby ensuring a constant temperature throughout the mixture and preventing burning of the mixture on the bottom of the pot. Up until now there has not been a convenient and reliable automatic stirrer to continuously stir the sauce, stew, chili and the like.